


Alles ist möglich?

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Superman Returns (2006), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Anything Can Happen Thursdays, F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: Er hatte die Möglichkeit, hier etwas Erstklassiges zu schaffen. Er, Sheldon Cooper, könnte Superman Returns nicht nur einfach gut, sondern großartig machen!





	Alles ist möglich?

**Author's Note:**

> Ich möchte euch hier eine Crossover-Geschichte präsentieren – mein PlotBunny hat sich zeitweise ziemlich locken lassen, bevor es sich dann ziemlich verselbständigt hat. Außerdem war es diesmal ein wenig verrückt und anscheinend auf irgendwelchen ziemlich abstrusen Drogen (;P), aber hoffentlich gefällt euch diese kleine Reise trotzdem.
> 
> Ich weiß, dass gerade auch im Sheldon-Teil dieser Story ziemliche Satz-Monster drin stecken, die meiner Meinung nach jedoch Sheldons Denkweise widerspiegeln, deshalb habe ich sie in der Geschichte gelassen. Please bear with me. :)  
> Oh, übrigens: Major Spoilers für „Superman II“ und „Superman Returns“.
> 
> Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr Spaß habt! Enjoy! :)

„Clark, du bist lange weg gewesen. Aber nicht einmal du kannst die Welt davon abhalten, sich weiter zu drehen.“ Beinahe beschwörend blickte ihm seine Mutter in die Augen. Er starrte nur fassungslos zurück. Zu mehr war er nicht fähig.

Da stand er in der verlassenen Diele des Farmhauses und sah wie versteinert zu, wie Martha Kent zusammen mit ihrem Nachbarn Ben Hubbard zu ihrem Bingo-Date ging. Ihre Verabschiedung hörte er nur noch wie aus weiter Ferne.

Kal-El von Krypton war tot – zusammen mit den traurigen Überresten seines Heimatplaneten vernichtet, entwurzelt, aber niemals begraben worden. Doch nichtsdestotrotz tot. Sein ganzes Volk war ausgelöscht, Vergangenheit. Wen kümmerte es also noch, ob er – mit oder ohne Stolz – den Namen trug, den eine längst tote Welt ihm gegeben hatte? Ihn nicht mehr…

Superman war tot – er war vor fünf Jahren einfach verschwunden, verschollen auf der Suche nach einer Heimat, die es doch nie gegeben hatte. Nach allem, das in dieser langen Zeit passiert war, konnte er doch nicht einfach so wieder auftauchen – eine Farce seiner selbst…

Genauso wie Clark Kent, Reporter beim _Daily Planet_ in Metropolis nie mehr als eine Farce gewesen war, nie real, so glaubte er inzwischen zu wissen…

Und nun schien auch Clark Kent aus Smallville seine letzte wirkliche Heimat genommen worden zu sein. Martha Kent, die Frau, die er immer wie seine eigene Mutter geliebt hatte, brauchte ihn nicht mehr, würde bald nach Montana ziehen. Die Farm, auf der er aufgewachsen war… Der einzige Ort, an dem er wirklich ganz und gar er selbst sein konnte – im Begriff, verkauft zu werden.

Er seufzte tief und ließ sich erneut auf die alte Couch im Wohnzimmer fallen. Nach all der Zerstörung und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die er im leblosen Raum angetroffen hatte, hatte er gehofft, heimzukehren… Doch derjenige, der aus der Fremde zurückkehrt, macht sich selbst die Heimat fremd…

Und es schmerzte. Mehr als er jemals gedacht hatte…

Nichts war mehr so wie er es verlassen hatte.

Doch er musste einsehen, dass er es auch nicht mehr war. Für ihn, der in Stasis geruht hatte, waren bewusst nur wenige Tage vergangen. Diese hatten jedoch Narben auf seiner Seele hinterlassen wie nur wenig zuvor …

Vorhin hatte er sogar gemeint, plötzlich Stimmen zu hören. Er fragte sich, ob das vielleicht eine Art verspätete Raumkrankheit war?

…::^::…

Hibiskustee. Seit wann trank Leonard überhaupt Hibiskustee? Sollte Sheldon vielleicht ein weiteres Addendum zu ihrem Mitbewohner-Vertrag aufsetzen? Er schüttelte immer noch leicht den Kopf. Hibiskustee…

Als wäre dieser Abend nicht schon verrückt genug, sah er prüfend auf die Uhr ( _acht… sieben… wie ich Alles-ist-möglich-Donnerstag hasse… eins… fertig!_ ) und holte den Teebeutel aus dem heißen Wasser. Sein Fuß öffnete den Mülleimer in der Küche und mit düsterem Blick ließ Sheldon den benutzten Teebeutel hinein fallen.

Er war allein in der Wohnung – schließlich war der dritte Donnerstag im Monat und Leonard, Wolowitz und Koothrappali waren sich wieder einmal irgendwo mit Alkohol Gehirnzellen abtöten – kein Wunder, dass ihre Arbeit niemals den Nobelpreis gewinnen würde. Als sie Sheldon vor exakt 27 Minuten und 28… 29… 30 Sekunden gefragt hatten, ob er nicht mitkommen wollte, hatte er mit einem – wie er selbst fand – optimal platzierten ‚Bazinga!‘ abgelehnt, auch wenn es ihm Probleme bereitete nachzuvollziehen, warum die drei ihn immer noch jedes Mal fragten. Sie kannten ihn nun schon lange genug um zu wissen, dass er solcherlei Aktivitäten ablehnte.

Vor inzwischen 13 Minuten hatte er sich dann für eine Tasse seines heiß geliebten Kräutertees und einen entspannten DVD-Abend mit _Superman Returns_ entschieden. Zumindest bis er hatte feststellen müssen, dass die einzige Teesorte im Haus Hibiskus war. Nachdem die beiden Alternativen – einerseits Cola, dessen Koffeingehalt um diese Uhrzeit fraglos Sheldons Schlaf-Wach-Rhythmus beeinträchtigen würde, andererseits ein 40-Minuten-Gang im Regen zum nächsten Supermarkt, der Sheldons bevorzugte Marke führte – alles andere als optimal waren, hatte er sich wohl oder übel doch mit dem Vorhandenen zufrieden gegeben.

Vor sieben Minuten hatte Sheldon dann zu seinem enormen Unbehagen feststellen dürfen, dass der DVD-Player klinisch tot war ( _Memo an mich: Wolowitz wird in dieser Wohnung nie wieder die Unterhaltungselektronik auseinander und wieder zusammen bauen, selbst wenn die Chance besteht, dass sie damit besser wird!_ ) und ihre X-Box derzeit bei Raj stand. Sheldon hatte ohne zu zögern zu seinem Handy gegriffen und seinen Mitbewohner informiert, auch wenn ihm das erst vor zukünftigen Dilemmas dieser Art bewahrte.

Den Ausweg aus dem gegenwärtigen hatte er dann an der denkbar undenkbarsten Adresse dafür gefunden: Leonard hatte ihm vorgeschlagen, die DVD doch am Laptop anzusehen, schließlich hatte sein XP2 auch ein entsprechendes Laufwerk und selbst bei angemessenem Sicherheitsabstand wäre das Bild noch groß genug. Sheldon hatte diesen Vorschlag als unpraktikabel abgetan und aufgelegt. Inzwischen allerdings fragte er sich, warum eigentlich nicht – einzig Leonard sollte er davon nichts erzählen.

Während Sheldon nun also vorsichtig seine Tasse Tee mit einem Untersetzer auf den Kaffeetisch abstellte, fuhr sich sein Laptop daneben mit einer kleinen Fanfare in bester John-Williams-Manier bereits hoch.

Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz am Ende der Couch, lehnte sich genüsslich zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. 0, 0, 0, 0. Sheldons einziger – und wichtigster – Fixpunkt in Raum und Zeit…

Im nächsten Moment jedoch öffnete er die Augen wieder und schob die DVD in seinen Laptop. Als nach kurzem Laden das Menü erschien und Sheldon einen Schluck vom seinem inzwischen exakt richtig temperierten Tee nahm ( _Unter den gegebenen Umständen gar nicht so schlecht – trotzdem brauche ich neuen Kräutertee._ ), konnte er sich endlich ein wenig entspannen.

Sheldon kannte _Superman Returns_ natürlich schon – er hatte ihn damals in der Mitternachts-Vorstellung im Kino gesehen – und mochte ihn trotz aller logischen Unzulänglichkeiten. Seine Lieblingsfigur war eindeutig Spaceys Lex Luthor – auch wenn er Lex‘ brillanten Geist immer als verschwendet angesehen hatte. Was nutzten alle geistigen Fähigkeiten ohne einen soliden wissenschaftlichen Hintergrund? Trotzdem musste Sheldon zugeben, dass es wirklich so genial wie einfach war, Superman auf eine sinnlose Odyssee auf der Suche nach seinen kryptonischen Wurzeln zu schicken, um ihn loszuwerden. Elegant war diese Lösung obendrein! Zu schade, dass Luthor aus Gründen der Dramaturgie seine restlichen Pläne erst umzusetzen vermochte, als Superman bereits zurück war!

Er startete den Film und bereits bei den ersten Takten der Titelmelodie konnte er eine leichte Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen ausmachen. Gedanken zur Wirkung bestimmter Musik auf Bewusstsein, besonders aber Unterbewusstsein und Emotionszentrum im Gehirn gingen ihm durch den Kopf. John Williams – und in der Fortführung zu einem gewissen Grad auch John Ottman – war in dieser Hinsicht beinahe ein Genie.

Bei einigen der Szenen konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln über die eindeutige Schlampigkeit, mit der die Macher davon kamen – ein erneuter Beweis für das Versagen der gängigen Schulsysteme. So konnte weder Kal-Els Raumschiff so extrem abgebremst haben, dass es langsamer als der Schall flog – wie hätte es in diesem Fall einen solche Bremsspur ziehen können? –, noch war die verunglückte Boeing 777 eine Parabelform geflogen, geschweige denn hätte das Flugzeug die auf es wirkenden Kräfte ausgehalten!

Doch trotz allem saß er gebannt vor dem Bildschirm und musste zugeben, hätte er nicht seine überlegenen analytischen Fähigkeiten, könnte er vielleicht wirklich glauben, dass ein Mann fliegen konnte.

Als schließlich die berühmt-berüchtigte Szene auf dem Dach des _Daily Planet_ kam, schien Kal-El wieder zu alter Form zurück gefunden zu haben – bis zu dem Moment, als er und Lois sich plötzlich beinahe zu einem Kuss zusammen fanden.

Nicht genug, dass Sheldon Kal-Els Zögern, den blau-roten Anzug erneut anzulegen, nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte; dass sich die Welt in den fünf Jahren seiner Abwesenheit verändert hatte, musste doch gerade auch der überlichtschnelle Verstand des Kryptoniers bereits voraussehen, egal wie schwach er von seiner Zeit ohne die gelbe Sonne der Erde auch anfangs sein mochte. Keiner erwartete Wunder vom Mann aus Stahl – und seine Anweisungen durch Jor-El waren unmissverständlich: Der Menschheit ein gutes Vorbild und Inspiration zu sein, ohne sich zu sehr in die persönlichen Belange der Menschen hineinziehen zu lassen. Er war auserwählt. Was war daran so schwer zu verstehen?

„Oh, Grundgütiger!“ entfuhr es Sheldon. Ja, er hatte den Film schon oft gesehen, doch diese eine Stelle verärgerte ihn jedes Mal ob der übertriebenen Gefühlsduselei sowie Supermans ganz offensichtlicher, aber absolut nicht dem Kanon oder dem Charakter entsprechender Unehrenhaftigkeit. Und da niemand mit ihm den Film schaute, musste er seinem Unmut über diese Darstellung des Mannes aus Stahl eben so Luft machen.

…::^::…

Da war sie wieder, diese Stimme.

_„Oh, Grundgütiger!“_

Er blinzelte. Der Zauber des Moments war gebrochen.

Doch wahrscheinlich war es auch besser so – für einen Moment hatte sich wirklich sein Verstand verabschiedet. Er hatte Lois wieder ganz für sich gehabt, wenn auch nur für wenige Augenblicke. Viel zu wenige. Ihre Nähe würde ihn irgendwann noch umbringen, und doch suchte er sie immer wieder… Aber auch für Lois waren fünf Jahre vergangen, musste er sich immer wieder erinnern. Fünf lange Jahre, in denen sie einen anderen Mann gefunden und mit ihm eine Familie gegründet hatte… Allein der Gedanke versetzte ihm einen erneuten Stich ins Herz. Er fühlte sich gleichzeitig verraten und selbst wie der Verräter – und in diesem Moment auch ein wenig ertappt.

Mit einem Mal merkte Clark, wie auch Lois sich irritiert auf dem Dach umsah. War das eine leichte Röte, die ihre Wangen zierte? Er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte die Geister der Vergangenheit vollends zu vertreiben; das bildete er sich sicher nur ein.

„Hast du das auch gehört?“ hörte er Lois‘ Stimme, zu gleichen Teilen skeptisch und neugierig. Die Geister der Vergangenheit schienen hartnäckig zu sein – war diese Lois doch die, die er in Erinnerung hatte. Nicht die kalte, zynische Lois, die ihn auf dem Dach empfangen hatte. Nein, das hier war seine Lois. Die Lois, die ihn auch in ihr Herz blicken ließ… Oh, wenn er sich das bloß nicht einbildete!

Wieder und wieder erinnerte er sich selbst, dass sie praktisch verheiratet war. Als er mit einem Mal realisierte, dass sie ihn ja etwas gefragt hatte. Und was sie ihn da gefragt hatte…

Seine Augen wurden groß. „Du hörst die Stimme auch?“ fragte er vorsichtig. Lois nickte. Er hatte gedacht, sie wäre nur in seinem Kopf – selbst mit seinem Supergehör hatte er es bis jetzt nicht geschafft, sie auch nur annähernd zu orten. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Er war nicht dabei, verrückt zu werden. Lois hörte die Stimme auch.

„Hallo?“ rief Lois in die Dunkelheit und drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse. „Ist da jemand? Clark? Richard?“

Keine Antwort.

Erst jetzt merkte Clark, dass er angespannt die Luft angehalten hatte. Seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände entspannten sich. Natürlich war außer ihnen beiden niemand hier. Er hatte das Dach bereits mehrmals abgesucht…

Er hörte ein leises Klicken, wie die Tastentöne eines Handys. Und plötzlich war die Stimme wieder da. _„Leonard? Hat jemand meinen Laptop angefasst?… Raj hat was?!? Dann richte ihm bitte aus, dass das einen weiteren Strike gibt. Niemand darf einfach so meinen Laptop anfassen… Nein, der Film ist anders… Nein, es ist nicht der Director’s Cut. Meinst du nicht, wenn es so wäre, wüsste ich davon?“_ Sie klang ungeduldiger als zuvor.

Clark sah Lois an und wusste in diesem Moment, dass der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht mindestens ebenso fragend war wie der auf ihrem. Er erinnerte sich, dass er den blauen Anzug trug, dass er der Superheld sein sollte, der etwas unternahm und nicht einfach mit offenem Mund dastand.

Leise räusperte er sich, bevor er ansetzte, „Wer bist du? Und wer ist Leonard?“ Ein wenig lächerlich kam er sich ja schon vor, dass er hier mit der leeren Luft redete. „Zeig dich!“

Erneut verging ein langer Moment, in dem man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

Dann: _„Faszinierend…“_ Es war diesmal kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Clark merkte, wie Lois neben ihm begann unruhig zu werden. Sie hatte schon immer einen recht kurzen Geduldsfaden gehabt. Unwillkürlich schlich sich bei dem Gedanken ein kleines Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen.

…::^::…

„Faszinierend,“ murmelte Sheldon ein wenig ungläubig. Nein, nicht ungläubig, lediglich überrascht. Er war sich sicher, es gab eine völlig rationale und logische Erklärung für das, was da gerade passierte; schließlich war er mit den Gesetzen der Stochastik vertraut und hantierte regelmäßig mit 26 Dimensionen.

Kal-El und Lois Lane konnten ihn anscheinend hören, aber nicht sehen. So weit, so gut…

Er hatte die Möglichkeit, hier etwas Erstklassiges zu schaffen. Er, Sheldon Cooper, könnte _Superman Returns_ nicht nur einfach gut, sondern großartig machen!

…::^::…

_„Oh, Leonard ist irrelevant,“_ schien die Stimme abzuwinken. _„Was jedoch wichtig ist, Kal-El, ist die Anweisung deines Vaters Jor-El, niemals das Wohl eines einzelnen Menschen über das aller anderen Menschen zu stellen, selbst wenn sie die Mutter deines Sohnes ist.“_

Lois runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte zwar eine recht gute Ahnung davon, worüber die Stimme redete – Kal-El hatte ihr hin und wieder von seinem toten Vater erzählt. Aber woher wusste die Stimme von Jason? Denn dass von ihrem kleinen Sohn die Rede war, stand außer Frage. Nicht einmal Richard wusste von Jasons wirklichem Erbe…

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie, wie Kal-Els Gesichtsausdruck immer ungläubiger wurde. Sein durchdringender Blick ruhte auf ihr, das spürte sie auch ohne hinzusehen. Er wartete auf ihre Bestätigung. Doch war sie über die langen Jahre ohne ihn geübt geworden darin, ihre wahren Gefühle nicht nach außen hin zu zeigen. Sie tief drinnen zu vergraben, um nicht noch mehr verletzt zu werden. Nur so hatte sie ihr Leben wieder in geordnete Bahnen bringen können, nachdem er sie so einfach zurückgelassen hatte. Das war sie ihrem Sohn schuldig gewesen… Ihre Hände zitterten, doch ihr Gesicht war entspannt, als sie sich eine Zigarette ansteckte.

Sie konnte beobachten, wie Kal-Els Züge von Überraschung und Ungläubigkeit in einen Ausdruck von Schmerz und schließlich nur mit Mühe unterdrücktem Zorn übergingen. „Warum erzählst du mir so etwas?“ presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

_„Weil Jason dein Sohn ist und du dich davon nur zu leicht ablenken lassen könntest,“_ fuhr die Stimme in sachlichem Ton fort, als läge diese Tatsache doch klar auf der Hand. _“Miss Lane weiß es nach dem Amnesie-Kuss nicht mehr, aber Jason stammt aus deinem Sexualverkehr mit ihr, nachdem sie an den Niagara-Fällen dein Geheimnis erfahren hat.“_

Lois merkte auf. Geheimnis? Gut, dass hinter Kal-El mehr steckte, hatte sie damals schon mehrmals vermutet… Aber was redete die Stimme da von den Niagara-Fällen und Amnesie-Küssen? Auch wenn sie sich jahrelang größte Mühe gegeben hatte, die Nächte mit Kal-El zu vergessen, erinnerte sie sich doch noch lebhaft daran. Wie er nach einer großen Katastrophe an ihre Balkontür geklopft hatte. Ihre Nähe gesucht, gebraucht hatte. Und sie hatte sie ihm nur zu gerne gegeben. Hatte nie Fragen gestellt…

„Lois, ist das wahr? Ist Jason…?“ Den Rest der Frage sprach er nicht laut aus, doch das war auch nicht nötig.

Unnachgiebig und bereit um ihren Sohn zu kämpfen begegnete sie Kal-Els Blick. „Und wenn schon? Was würde das ändern?“ fragte sie scharf, vorwurfsvoll. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie wütend sie eigentlich immer noch auf ihn war. „Jason hat einen Vater – einen _guten_ Vater, der für ihn da ist. Wir brauchen dich nicht in unserem Leben. Weder ich noch Jason,“ schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.

_„Es ist anzunehm…“_

Weiter kam die Stimme nicht. Lois beschloss resolut, sie für den Moment zu ignorieren. Keiner sollte sie unterbrechen, wenn sie gerade in Fahrt war – nicht Kal-El und nicht dieses körperlose Etwas! „Und überhaupt – was für ein Geheimnis, hm?“

Und plötzlich erschien ihr der Superheld gar nicht mehr so super. Er wich ihrem Blick aus, schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wohin mit seinen Händen. „Lois, das… ist kompliziert…“

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und ging noch einen Schritt auf Kal-El zu. „Kompliziert, aha!… Ich meine, wir haben miteinander geschlafen und du hast nicht einmal den Anstand, dich zu verabschieden?! Geschweige denn, mir auch nur ansatzweise zu vertrauen?! Und dann, dann lässt du mich einfach zurück für fünf lange Jahre und erwartest, dass wir dich alle wieder mit offenen Armen zurück begrüßen?! Hast du das wirklich geglaubt?!“ Sie sah ihn entgeistert an. Inzwischen hatte sie sich so richtig in Rage geredet und es fühlte sich wirklich verdammt gut an, das alles endlich rauszulassen.

„Weißt du was, ich will dein Geheimnis gar nicht erfahren. Solange du uns nur in Ruhe lässt.“ Ohne auf seine Reaktion zu warten, machte Lois auf dem Absatz kehrt, schnippte ihre Zigarette über die Brüstung und ging zurück in Richtung der Tür zum Treppenhaus. Dabei sah sie sich kein einziges Mal um. Sollte er doch bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst!

…::^::…

Mit hängenden Schultern und offenem Mund starrte Clark auf die Tür. Sie war bereits vor einer Minute hinter Lois ins Schloss gefallen. Doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht bewegen. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht.

_„Gut. Wenn das jetzt geklärt ist, kannst du dich ja wieder ganz deiner Aufgabe als Superman zuwenden,“_ ertönte schließlich auch die Stimme in viel zu sachlichem Ton wieder.

Doch Clark hörte sie kaum. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um Lois. Inzwischen war sie wahrscheinlich wieder im Konferenzraum angekommen. Ob sie Clark Kents Abwesenheit überhaupt bemerken würde?…

In diesem Moment fühlte er sich noch einsamer als je zuvor. Der Sohn, von dem er bis jetzt nicht einmal gewusst hatte, war ihm wieder genommen worden, noch bevor er ihn als seinen bezeugen konnte. Lois wollte ihn nicht. Jason wollte ihn nicht. Dieses Schicksal war schlimmer als der Einzige, der Letzte zu sein…

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer erhob er sich in den Himmel, ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen. Sein Ziel war der Nordpol. Die Festung der Einsamkeit…

…::^::…

Sheldon blickte kopfschüttelnd auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops.

So oft er sich auch um Verstehen bemühte, zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen und Interaktion würden ihm immer ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln bleiben… Wortlos schaltete er den Laptop aus, räumte ihn ordentlich an seinen Platz und ging in sein Zimmer um seine Beobachtungen vielleicht für einen späteren Zeitpunkt festzuhalten.

**Ende**


End file.
